Heavenly Devils
Heavenly Devils was a Lungarian three-piece girl group from Munbach. The group consisted of vocalists Angela Gröber, Magdalena Vrüffenschtein, and Katja Klark, the latter of the three going on to have a successful solo career and becoming one of the most popular Lungarian pop singers of all-time. The group formed in 2004 and later disbanded in 2006. They were signed to Intercontinental Music Lungary and Jungle Sounds Records, and released one single in 2006, "Bad Boy", which was a commercial and critical failure. History 2004–2006: Formation, "Bad Boy", and disbandment Heavenly Devils formed in July 2004 in Munbach by Angela Gröber, Katja Klark, and Magdalena Vrüffenschtein. All three of the girls had been working as glamour models in Munbach, and met each other during a shoot. They soon discovered a shared desire to become successful musicians, and formed Heavenly Devils within three months of meeting each other. The trio began performing shows in Munbach nightclubs in addition to continuing their careers as models. They quickly became known for their sexual performances and became described as "exhibitionists". In November 2005, they signed recording contracts with Intercontinental Music Lungary and Jungle Sounds Records. Quickly, the group became hailed as "the next big thing" and were expected to become one of the biggest girl groups in Lungarian history. They went on to release their debut single "Bad Boy" in February 2006. The song was dance-pop in character, and its lyrics were filled with sexual innuendos. "Bad Boy" received mixed reviews from critics who called it generic, and the song only peaked at number-93 in Lungary. Its music video was released shortly afterwards in an attempt to increase interest in the song, but ultimately did not. In August 2006, the label met with Klark to tell her that she could either leave the group and sign as a solo artist or be dropped from the label along with the group. She ultimately decided to sign as a solo artist, and the group subsequently disbanded. Members *'Angela Gröber', born , is originally from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland. She moved to Munbach in 2001 to pursue a career as a singer, and began modeling professionally shortly afterwards. After the disbandment of Heavenly Devils in 2006, she continued working as a singer in Munbach before returning to Vecker following her marriage in 2009. *'Katja Klark', born , is originally from the Zauf neighborhood of Lower Munbach. Klark began modeling professionally in 2002 to earn money, and first began her singing career after forming Heavenly Devils. Following the group's disbandment, she signed solo contracts with Intercontinental and Neon Records, releasing her debut studio album Katja Klark in 2007. She went on to release three other studio albums, all of which have been major commercial successes. She has been identified as one of the biggest pop stars in Lungarian music history, and holds the record for the highest amount of number-one singles on the Lungarian singles chart with 18. *'Magdalena Vrüffenschtein', born , is originally from Lu, Beckhause. She first came to Munbach in 1997 where she attended the Royal Lungarian Academy of Dance, graduating in 2000. After being forced to end her ballet career in 2001 due to an ankle injury, she began modeling professionally and soon became exposed to singing. After the disbandment of Heavenly Devils in 2006, she continued working as a singer in Munbach but retired in 2008. She now owns several dance studios in Munbach for young children and teenagers. Discography Singles Category:2004 establishments in Lungary Category:2006 disestablishments in Lungary Category:Intercontinental Music Lungary artists Category:Jungle Sounds Records artists Category:Lungarian dance-pop music groups Category:Lungarian girl groups Category:Lungarian vocal groups Category:Musical groups established in 2004 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2006 Category:Musical groups from Munbach